Rodzina Połanieckich/II/XIX
Rodzina Połanieckich 38 Państwo Maszkowie odwiedzili Połanieckich w tydzień po ich przyjeździe. Ona, przybrana w szarą suknię obszytą takiejże barwy marabutem, wyglądała tak ładnie jak nigdy. Zapalenie oczu, na które dawniej cierpiała, przeszło. Twarz jej posiadała dawniejszą obojętną, prawie senną łagodność, ale obecnie podnosiło to tylko jej artystyczny wyraz. Dawniejsza panna Krasławska była starsza około pięciu lat od Maryni i jako panna wyglądała starzej, teraz jednak zdawało się, że odmłodniała. Wysmukła i rzeczywiście nader zgrabna jej postać rysowała się w obcisłej sukni jak dziecinna. Szczególną było rzeczą, że Połaniecki, który jej nie lubił, znajdował w niej coś pociągającego, i ilekroć ją widział, mówił sobie: "Wszelako w niej coś jest." Nawet jej głos monotonny i nieco dziecinny miał dla niego pewien urok. Obecnie wprost powiedział sobie, że wygląda wyjątkowo wdzięcznie i że więcej się zmieniła na korzyść od Maryni. Sam Maszko zakwitł również jak słonecznik. Dystynkcja aż biła od niego, a obok niej pewność siebie i duma, łagodzona łaskawością. Zdawać by się mogło, że jednego dnia nie jest w stanie objechać swych włości - słowem, udawał więcej niż kiedykolwiek. Nie udawał tylko miłości do żony, znać bowiem było z każdego jego spojrzenia, że ją pokochał rzeczywiście. Naprawdę trudno byłoby znaleźć kobietę, która by lepiej odpowiadała jego pojęciom o dobrym smaku, wykwintności i wielkoświatowym polorze. Jej obojętność, jej jakby zamrożone obejście się z ludźmi, uważał za coś wprost nieporównanego. Ona tej "dystynkcji" nie traciła nigdy i w żadnej chwili, nawet sam na sam z nim. On zaś jak prawdziwy parweniusz, który posiadł księżniczkę, pokochał ją właśnie dlatego, że mu się wydawała księżniczką i że ją posiadł. Marynia poczęła wypytywać, gdzie spędzili czas poślubny, na co pani Maszkowa odrzekła: "w majątku męża" - takim tonikiem, jak gdyby ów "majątek męża" był majoratem od dwudziestu pokoleń - przy czym dodała, że za granicę wybierają się dopiero za rok, gdy mąż pokończy interesy, tymczasem na letnie miesiące wyjadą znów do "majątku męża". - Pani lubi wieś? - spytała Marynia, - Mama lubi wieś - odrzekła pani Maszkowa. - A Krzemień podobał się mamie pani? - Tak. Tylko okna w domu jak w oranżerii. Tyle szyb! - To trochę konnieczne - odrzekła śmiejąc się pani Połaniecka - bo jak się taka szyba stłucze, to ją każdy szklarz naprawi, a po wielkie trzeba by posyłać aż do Warszawy. - Mąż mówi, że wybuduje nowy dom. Pani Połaniecka westchnęła po cichu i zmieniła przedmiot rozmowy. Poczęły mówić o wspólnych znajomych. Pokazało się, że pani Maszkowa brała niegdyś z "Anetką" Osnowską i z jej młodszą krewną, Linetą Castelli, lekcje tańca, że znają się doskonale i że Lineta jeszcze ładniejsza od Anety, a przy tym maluje i ma cały album własnych wierszy. Pani Maszkowa słyszała, że Anetka już wróciła i że Lineta zamieszka w tej samej willi aż do czerwca, razem ze swoją ciotką, panią Broniczową... "i to będzie bardzo dobrze, bo one takie miłe!" Połaniecki zaś z Maszką wynieśli się zwolna do przyległego saloniku i rozmawiali o testamencie panny Płoszowskiej. - Mogę ci powiedzieć, żem prawie wypłynął - mówił Maszko. - Byłem niemial nad przepaścią, ale ta sprawa postawiła mnie na nogi, przez to samo, żem ją zaczął. Bo też od lat całych nie było podobnej. Tu chodzi o miliony. Płoszowski sam przez się bogatszy był od ciotki - i zanim sobie w łeb strzelił, zapisał majątek matce pani Kromickiej, a gdy ta go nie przyjęła, cała fortuna przeszła na starą pannę Płoszowską. Rozumiesz teraz, ile babulka musiała zostawić. - Bigiel wspominał o siedmiuset tysiącach rubli. - Powiedzże twemu Bigielowi, skoro tak lubi liczyć, że jest przeszło dwa razy tyle. No, muszę sobie jednak oddać tę sprawiedliwość, że się umiem ratować i że łatwiej mnie wrzucić do wody niż utopić. Ale co ci osobliwego powiem: wiesz, komu to zawdzięczam? - twemu teściowi. On mi niegdyś o tym wspominał, ale zrazu machnąłem ręką. Potem wpadłem w te tarapaty, o których ci pisałem. Miałem nóż na gardle. Otóż trzy tygodnie temu spotykam wypadkiem twego teścia, który mi, między innymi, zaczyna mówić o pannie Płoszowskiej i wymyśla na nią, ile wlezie. Nagle uderzyłem się w czoło. Co mam do stracenia? Nic. Kazałem regentowi Wyszyńskiemu pokazać sobie testament - i widze, że nieformalności są. Małe, ale są. W tydzień miałem już plenipotencję od spadkobierców i rozpocząłem sprawę. I co powiesz? Na samą wieść o honorarium, jakie mam dostać w razie wygranej, wróciła ludziom ufność, wróciła moim wierzycielom cierpliwość, wrócił kredyt - i trzymam się... Pamiętasz? Był czas, żem spuścił z tonu, że mi po głowie chodziły sielankowe zamiary wyrobienia się mrówczą pracą, ograniczeniem życia. Głupstwo. To trudno, mój kochany! Tyś mi zarzucał, że u d a j ę , ale u nas trzeba. Ja muszę dziś udawać człowieka, który jest zarówno pewny swego majątku, jak i wygranej! - Powiedz mi otwarcie, czy to jest dobra sprawa? - Jak to czy dobra? - Po prostu, czy nie zbyt ją trzebią będzie ciągnąć za uszy, przeciw słuszności? - Wiedz o tym, że w każdej sprawie jest coś do powiedzenia na jej korzyść, i uczciwość adwokacka polega właśnie na tym, żeby to powiedzieć. Właściwie tu jest kwestia, kto ma być spadkobiercą i czy testament jest tak napisany, żeby się mógł ostać wobec prawa - a prawo nie ja wymyśliłem. - Masz widoki wygranej? - Gdy chodzi o zwalenie testamentu, niemal zawsze się je ma, dlatego że atak jest zawsze prowadzony sto razy energiczniej niż obrona. Kto się będzie przeciw mnie bronił. Instytucje, to jest ciała same przez się ociężałe, mało zaradne, których przedstawiciele nie mają w obronie żadnego osobistego interesu. Wezmą adwokata, dobrze! ale co mu dadzą? co mu mogą dać? Tyle, ile z prawa wypada. Otóż i ten adwokat będzie miał raczej większe widoki zysku w razie, jeśli ja wygram - bo to może zależeć od osobistego mego z nim układu. W ogóle powiem ci, że w sprawach sądowych tak jak i w życiu wygrywa ta strona, która bardziej chce wygrać. - Ale opinia publiczna zmiele cię na otręby, jeśli poobalasz takie zapisy. Widzisz! moja żona jest poniekąd interesowaną... - Jak to: poniekąd? - przerwał Maszko. - Będę waszym prawdziwym dobroczyńcą. - Więc dobrze. Otóż żona moja oburzała się i oburza na całą tę sprawę. - Żona twoja jest wyjątkiem. - Niezupełnie. Bo i mnie to nie w smak. - Cóż to? Przerobili i ciebie na romantyka? - Mój drogi! my się z dawna znamy. Mów tym językiem do kogo innego. - Dobrze. Będę więc mówił tylko o opinii. Naprzód powiem ci, że pewna niepopularność człowiekowi prawdziwie comme ii faut raczej pomaga, niż szkodzi. Po wtóre, trzeba te rzeczy rozumieć. Zmielono by mnie, jak się wyraziłeś, na otręby, gdybym tę sprawę przegrał, ale gdy ją wygram, będę tylko uważany za tęgą głowę - a ja ją wygram! Po chwili zaś mówił dalej: - A ze stanowiska ekonomicznego o co tu chodzi? Pieniądze zostaną w kraju i dalibóg, nie wiem, czy będą gorzej użyte. Bo, że mogłoby się za nie wyhodować kilkanaścioro chuderlawych dzieci, które wyrosną na niedołęgów i będą się przyczyniały do skarlenia rasy, albo że kilkanaście szwaczek mogłoby dostać maszyny do szycia, albo że kilkadziesiąt bab lub dziadów mogłoby żyć o parę lat dłużej, to krajowi niewiele z tego przyjdzie. To są cele nieprodukcyjne. Trzeba, żebyśmy się raz nauczyli ekonomii... Wreszcie krótko powiem: miałem nóż na gardle. Moim pierwszym obowiązkiem jest zabezpieczyć byt sobie, mojej żonie i mojej przyszłej rodzinie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz w takim położeniu, jak ja byłem - to mnie zrozumiesz. Wolałem wypłynąć niż utonąć - a takie prawo każdy ma. Żona moja, jak ci pisałem, ma znaczną rentę, ale majątku prawie nic, a przynajmniej niewiele. Do tego z tej renty płaci jeszcze coś swemu ojcu. Tę pensję powiększyłem,bo mi groził, że tu zjedzie, a tegom sobie nie życzył. - Tak więc wiesz już teraz na pewno, że pan Krasławski istnieje? Pamiętam, żeś mi o tym wspominał. - Właśnie dlatego, że ci niegdyś wspominałem, nie robię z tego tajemnicy i dziś. Zresztą wiem, że ludzie gadają o tym z krzywdą mojej teściowej i mojej żony, że rozpowiadają Bóg wie co, więc, jako przyjacielowi, wolę ci powiedzieć, jak jest. Pan Krasławski żyje w Bordeaux; był pośrednikiem w handlu sardynkami i zarabiał dobre pieniądze, ale posadę tę stracił, bo się zapijał i zapija absyntem, a prócz tego stworzył sobie nielegalną rodzinkę. Te panie posyłają mu trzy tysiące franków rocznie, ale mu to nie wystarcza i między ratą a ratą gniecie go bieda, wskutek czego zapija się coraz bardziej i gnębi te biedne kobiety listami, w których grozi, że ogłosi w pismach, jak się z nim obchodzą. A one obchodzą się z nim lepiej, niż wart. Pisał i do mnie zaraz po ślubie prosząc o podniesienie pensji o tysiąc franków. Oczywiście, dowodzi mi, że go te kobiety "zjadły", że nie miał za grosz szczęścia w życiu, że stoczył go ich egoizm - i ostrzega mnie przed nimi... Tu Maszko począł się śmiać: - A ma bestia fantazję szlachecką. Raz z biedy chciał się wziąć do sprzedawania afiszów na korytarzu teatralnym - ale kazali mu się ubrać w jakiś kaszkiet i tego nie mógł przenieść. Pisze do mnie tak: "Wszystko by, panie, dobrze poszło, ale kaszkiet!! jak mi dali kaszkiet - nie mogłem.!..." I wolał z głodu umrzeć niż włożyć kaszkiet! Podoba mi się mój teść! Byłem niegdyś w Bordeaux, ale dalibóg zapomniałem, jakie kaszkiety noszą ci, co sprzedają afisze, a chciałbym taki kaszkiet widzieć... Rozumiesz zresztą, że wolałem dodać tysiąc franków, byle go trzymać z daleka, razem z jego absyntem i kaszkietem... Co mnie boli, to to, że ludzie mówią, że on i tu był jakimś woźnym czy pisarzem, a to jest podła potwarz, bo dość otworzyć pierwszy lepszy herbarz, żeby wiedzieć, kto byli Krasławscy. Tu koligacje są wiadome i Krasławskim ich nie brak. Człowiek upadł - ale rodzina była i jest znakomita. Te panie mają tu na tuziny krewnych nie byle jakich - i jeśli ci całą tę historię opowiadam, to dlatego, że chcę, byś wiedział, jaka jest prawda. Ale prawda dotycząca rodu Krasławskich mało obchodziła Połanieckiego, więc wrócili do pań, tym bardziej że tymczasem nadszedł Zawiłowski, którego Połaniecki zaprosił na poobiednią herbatę, aby mu pokazać fotografie przywiezione z Włoch. Jakoż całe ich zwoje leżały już przygotowane na stole, ale Zawiłowski trzymał w ręku ramkę z główką Litki i zachwycał się tak, że zaraz po zapoznaniu się z Maszką znów począł patrzeć na portrecik i mówić o nim w dalszym ciągu. - Myślałbym prędzej, że to jakiś pomysł artystyczny - rzekł - niż portret żywego dziecka. Co za cudna główka i co za wyraz! To pani siostrzyczka? - Nie - odpowiedziała pani Połaniecka - i to jest dziecko, które już nie żyje! W oczach Zawiłowskiego jako poety ów tragiczny cień podniósł jeszcze współczucie i podziw dla tej istotnie anielskiej twarzy. Przez jakiś czas przypatrywał się jej w milczeniu, to odsuwając, to zbliżając do oczu fotografię, po czym rzekł: - Ja się dlatego pytałem, czy to nie pani siostra, bo jednak jest coś... w rysach, raczej w oczach... doprawdy coś jest! Zawiłowski zdawał się szczerze mówić, ale Połaniecki miał taką, religijną niemal, cześć dla zmarłej, że mimo całego, uznania dla urody Maryni porównanie wydało mu się jakimś rodzajem profanacji, więc wyjąwszy fotografię z rąk Zawiłowskiego, ustawił ją na powrót i począł mówić z pewną szorstką żywością: - Ale bynajmniej! bynajmniej! Nie ma jednego rysu wspólnego. Jak można nawet porównywać! Ani jednego rysu wspólnego! A Marynię dotknęła nieco ta jego żywość. - Ja także jestem tego zdania - odrzekła. Lecz jemu nie dość było jej zdania. - Czy pani znała Litkę? - spytał zwróciwszy się do pani Maszkowej. - Tak! - Prawda! widziała ją pani u Bigielów. - Tak. - No, przecie nie ma śladu podobieństwa? - Nie. Zawiłowski, który adorował szczerze panią Połaniecką, począł patrzeć na Połanieckiego z pewnym zdziwieniem - on jednak spoglądał teraz na wydłużoną postać pani Maszkowej, rysującą się przez popielatą suknię, i myślał: "Jaka ona zgrabna!" Po chwili Maszkowie poczęli się żegnać. Maszko, całując na odchodnym rękę pani Połanieckiej, rzekł: - Mnie może wypadnie wkrótce wyjechać do Petersburga; niech pani pamięta trochę przez ten czas o mojej żonie. W czasie herbaty Marynia przypomniała Zawiłowskiemu obietnicę, jaką jej uczynił za pierwszą bytnością, że jej przyniesie i odczyta wariant wiersza: Na progu - on zaś tak przylgnął od razu do Połanieckich, że odczytał nie tylko wariant, ale i drugi wiersz, który był poprzednio napisał. Znać było po nim, że sam dziwi się własnej odwadze i ochocie - toteż po odczytaniu i wysłuchaniu pochwał, które były naprawdę szczere, rzekł: - Ja równie szczerze mówię, że z państwem, za trzecim widzeniem się, to się tak jakoś jest, jakby się od dawna znało. Aż mi to dziwne. Połaniecki przypomniał sobie, że niegdyś powiedział coś podobnego Maryni w Krzemieniu - ale przyjął to teraz, jakby należało się i jemu. Zawiłowski zaś ją wyłącznie miał na myśli: po prostu zachwycała go i swoją prostą dobrocią, i twarzą. Gdy odszedł, Połaniecki rzekł: - To bestia naprawdę zdolna. Czyś ty uważała, że on jakby się trochę zmienił na twarzy? - Przystrzygł włosy - rzekła Marynia. - Aha! i broda jeszcze więcej mu wystaje. To mówiąc Połaniecki wstał i począł układać zwoje fotografii na półeczce nad stołem, wreszcie zabrał portret Litki i rzekł: - Przeniosę ją do mego gabinetu. - A tam masz tę z brzózkami, kolorowaną. - Tak, ale nie chcę, żeby i ta stała tu, tak na widoku. Każdy robi uwagi, a czasem mnie to gniewa. Pozwolisz? - Dobrze, mój Stachu - odpowiedziała Marynia.